Więcej niż pociągnięcia pędzlem
by Mio23
Summary: Hermiono, jestem niczym więcej, jak tylko kilkoma pociągnięciami pędzla...
1. Prolog

_**Tutuł:** More than Brushstrokes_

_**Autorka:** btjunkie_

_**Tłumaczka:** Angel_

**PROLOG**

Hermiona weszła do gabinetu dyrektora i rozejrzała się wokół. Rozpromieniła się na widok Minerwy McGonagall.

- Witaj w swoim gabinecie! - Zawołała radośnie Minerwa.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Będzie naprawdę mój, ale dopiero jutro, kiedy wyruszysz w swoją ekscytującą podróż dookoła świata.

Minerwa również się uśmiechnęła. - Tak, czekałam na to od lat. Merlin jeden wie, jak bardzo tego pragnęłam!

Hermiona rzuciła jej tęskne spojrzenie. - Zazdroszczę ci. Podróżowanie po świecie, by przeprowadzać badania z najbardziej wybitnymi Mistrzami Transmutacji naszych czasów. Cóż za wspaniała perspektywa po przejściu na emeryturę.

Minerwa zmarszczyła brwi. - Ja naprawdę nie chcę myśleć o tym, jak o emeryturze, Hermiono. To sprawia, że czuję się stara i niepotrzebna. To raczej zmiana zawodu.

Hermiona skinęła głową. - Tak, na pewno nie jesteś stara lub niepotrzebna. To świetna rzecz do zrobienia, naprawdę. W czasie podróży twój umysł, ciało i duch będą pracować na pełnych obrotach. Pomyśl o wszystkich ludziach, których spotkasz - dumała Hermiona.

- Czy jesteś gotowa, by przejąć szkołę, moja droga? - Uprzejmie zapytała Minerwa.

Hermiona ponownie skinęła głową. - Tak. Cóż, bardziej gotowa już nie będę. Chciałabym podziękować za polecenie mnie, na stanowisko nowego dyrektora. To wspaniała okazja.

Minerwa zachichotała. - Bałam się, że odrzucisz tą ofertę.

Hermiona spojrzała zdziwiona na Minerwę. - Dlaczego tak pomyślałaś?

- Masz wyrobioną reputację w Ministerstwie. Sądziłam, że może obecna praca jest dla ciebie zbyt satysfakcjonująca, by przyjąć tę posadę.

- Och, nie, wcale nie. Cieszyła mnie praca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów, ale pora na zmianę. Oferta pojawiła się w odpowiednim momencie i to jest właśnie to, co chcę robić.

- Czy Harry i Ron cieszą się razem z tobą?

Przytaknęła. - Szczerze mówiąc, od kiedy Harry odszedł z ministerstwa kilka miesięcy temu, nie rozmawiałam z nim dużo - pochyliła się do przodu i kontynuowała spiskowym tonem. - Ale byłoby miło wyjść gdzieś z nimi, choć na trochę. Nie zrozum mnie źle, kocham ich i to bardzo, ale od lat bawią się w moją swatkę. To dość frustrujące. Mam nadzieję, że po tej przerwie będą mnie wspierać jak prawdziwi przyjaciele, a nie jak jakieś wścibskie kupidyny.

- Hermiono, oni po prostu chcą widzieć cię szczęśliwą.

Hermiona posłała jej uśmiech. - Jestem szczęśliwa, tak myślę. Oni nie potrafią tego zrozumieć. Tak, byłoby miło mieć kogoś wyjątkowego w swoim życiu, ale na pewno nie płaczę po kątach, bo nie jestem teraz w związku.

- I to nie jest też tak, że się z nikim nie spotykasz - przyznała Minerwa. - Co się stało z tym miłym chłopcem, z którym się spotykałaś... Paulem Sterlingiem?

Hermiona spojrzała smutno. - Przez pewien czas wydawał się idealny, ale taki nie był. Pasjonował się tym, co ja, był jednak pozbawiony uczuć, co było niezwykle frustrujące - spojrzała na Minerwę. - Wiem, że Harry'emu i Ronowi leży na sercu moje dobro, ale kiedy mówią mi, że nie jestem coraz młodsza, mam ochotę ich przekląć.

Minerwa prychnęła. - Och, Hermiono, masz zaledwie trzydzieści osiem lat! Jesteś prawie dzieckiem według magicznych standardów - uśmiechając się mądrze, Minerwa kontynuowała. - Tak, trudno znaleźć odpowiednie cechy w mężczyźnie, ale jeśli już go znajdziesz, stwierdzisz, że warto było czekać. Kiedyś ten czas nadejdzie. Musisz uzbroić się w cierpliwość, moja droga.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Zrobię to, ale czy kiedykolwiek taki się znajdzie.

- Pozytywne myślenie moja droga, pozytywne myślenie.


	2. Rozdział 1

**Rozdział 1**

Hermiona usadowiła się w swoim fotelu i rozejrzała po portretach. Wszyscy byli dyrektorzy znajdowali się w różnych pozach w swoich ramach. Wielu drzemało, niektórzy nie byli nawet obecni, inni spoglądali na nią z zaciekawieniem. Jej wzrok spoczął na Phineasie Nigellusie Blacku. Uparcie się w nią wpatrywał.

Hermiona uniosła brwi. - Czy zrobiłam coś, co cię uraziło, profesorze Black?

Skrzywił się, a następnie odwrócił, obrażony.

- Och, on jest po prostu zmartwiony jak zwykle – odpowiedziała Dilys Derwent.

Hermiona odwróciła się do eleganckiej kobiety. - Co mam rozumieć przez powiedzenie, jak zwykle? - Zapytała.

Black odwrócił się. Wyglądał na tak wściekłego, że mogła niemal zobaczyć parę buchającą mu z uszu. - Jak zwykle, gdyż nadal tęsknimy za kolegą.

Hermiona przeskanowała portrety, ale nie widziała, by kogoś brakowało. Głowiła się, mentalnie przelatując historię Hogwartu. Nie, wszyscy byli obecni.

- Czy masz na myśli profesor McGonnagal? Ona po prostu przeszła na emeryturę. Jej portret nie zostanie dodany, aż do jej śmierci.

Black zdawał się kląć pod nosem. - Jestem tego w pełni świadomy! Nie chodzi mi o nikogo żyjącego.

Hermiona spojrzała jeszcze raz. Odsapnęła. To było tak oczywiste, że jej mózg to zignorował.

- Brakuje profesora Snape'a - wyszeptała.

Black w końcu się uspokoił i uśmiechnął ironicznie. - Dużo czasu zajęło ci odkrycie tego.

- Dlaczego nie ma tu jego portretu?

- Twoja poprzedniczka widocznie uważała, że nie zasługuje na to, by go dla niego zamówić.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. - Minerwa zawsze żałowała sposobu, w jaki go traktowała.

Black prychnął. - Oczywiście, ale nie wystarczająco, żeby okazać mu szacunek i dać należne miejsce na ścianie.

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. - Nie, to musiało być z innego powodu.

Wyjęła pergamin i napisała krótką notkę. Przywołała swoją sowę, posłała list w drogę i usiadła ponownie, przygryzając koniuszek pióra, zatopiona w myślach.

Minęło kilka dni nim Minerwa odpowiedziała na list Hermiony. Była zadowolona, kiedy w końcu dotarł. Rozłożyła odpowiedź i przeczytała ją.

_Droga Hermiono,_

_Faktem jest, że profesor Black ma częściowo rację. Wahałam się z zamówieniem portretu. Do czasu, aż zdecydowałam się to zrobić, mężczyzna, który zazwyczaj malował takie obrazy zmarł. Byłam tak zajęta, że nigdy nie znalazłam czasu, żeby znaleźć kogoś innego, kto mógłby to zrobić. Przypuszczam, że musisz to umieścić, na liście rzeczy do zrobienia. Nie będę wieczna i też będę potrzebowała swojego, by można go było umieścić na ścianie. Proszę cię postaraj się zrobić portret Severusa jak najszybciej. Czuję się okropnie, z powodu tego, że nie postarałam się o niego tak długo._

_Minerwa_

Hermiona spojrzała ze złością na notkę. Jak Minerwa mogła zapomnieć o portrecie profesora Snape'a przez dwadzieścia lat? Nie ma to jednak znaczenia, zrobi wszystko, by Severus Snape otrzymał swój portret.

Hermiona przejrzała listę już wcześniej , znajdowało się na niej siedem nazwisk. Byli to najbardziej wybitni artyści w świecie czarodziejów. Dwóch z nich mieszkało w Londynie. Hermiona spojrzała na ich nazwiska i biografie, próbując dojść do tego, który byłby najlepszy do namalowania portretu byłego dyrektora. Pierwszym artystą był Franco DiGregorio. Pochodził z Włoch, ale chodził do szkoły w Hogwarcie i pozostał w Wielkiej Brytanii, by tu rozwijać swój talent. Był dość stary ... sto dwadzieścia pięć lat. Jego specjalnością były portrety majątków.

Innym artystą był Jacob Fischer. Był młody jak na swoje pięćdziesiąt lat. Specjalizował się w portretach żywych osób. Nie zrobi go, niestety, wszystko co ma, to zdjęcia byłego dyrektora.

Zabrało jej trochę czasu, by znaleźć te zdjęcia. Przetrząsnęła zamek w poszukiwaniu jego fotografii, ale znalazła jedynie dwie. Miała także kartę z czekoladowej żaby, którą zdobyła rok po zakończeniu wojny, kiedy Severus został ostatecznie uznany za bohatera.

Podróż do domu Creevey zaowocowała zdobyciem kolejnego zdjęcia Severusa. Siedział przy wielkim stole i patrzył wilkiem na uczniów.

Wyciągnęła zdjęcia z szuflady biurka i przyjrzała się im ponownie. Kiedy je przerzucała jej rękę zastygła w bezruchu, gdy natrafiła na kartę z czekoladowej żaby. Zdjęcie było bardzo twarzowe. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy się mu przyglądała. Hermiona zadumała się, rysy twarzy, które w czasach szkolnych wydawały jej się tak surowe, teraz wydawały się inne, wytworne, dystyngowane. Jego spojrzenie było jak u jastrzębia, ale w jakiś sposób odkryła teraz, że jego ostre rysy są atrakcyjne nie zaś przerażające, za jakie je miała, gdy była dzieckiem. Zastanawiała się, czy to ma coś wspólnego z faktem, że była w zasadzie w tym samym wieku, co on na zdjęciu. Potrząsając głową, przeszła do następnego zdjęcia. Obejrzał ją od stóp do głowy, pokręcił nosem i odwrócił się do niej plecami. Nie mogła się powstrzymać i zachichotała.

- Będziesz musiał się odwrócić, inaczej nie będzie z ciebie żadnego pożytku - powiedziała do zdjęcia. Snape nawet nie drgnął.

Przeszła do następnego... Zdjęcie Creeveya ... widziała jak oczy profesora Snape'a omiatają całą salę. Małe zmarszczenie brwi, które wyglądało jakby odzwierciedlało rozpacz, przeszło przez jego twarz. Zastanawiała się nad tym. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był szpiegiem, musiało to być dla niego niezwykle trudne grać swoją rolę przez cały czas. Chwilę potem ból z twarzy profesora zniknął, a on - po raz kolejny - spoglądał wilkiem na wszystkich.

Hermiona westchnęła. Severus Snape był nie do odgadnięcia przez całe życie. To naprawdę wielka szkoda, że zginął. Zastanawiała się, czy byłby w stanie prowadzić normalne życie, gdyby mógł.

Zebrała zdjęcia, wyszła z biura i udała się do punktu aportacyjnego. Jedynym sposobem, by dowiedzieć się, czy Franco DiGregorio będzie odpowiednim artystą do namalowania Snape'a, będzie porozmawianie z nim osobiście.

Pojawiając się na ulicy Pokątnej, Hermiona rozejrzała sie wokół. Natychmiast wypatrzyła sklepik. Odważna witryna wyróżniała się, pomimo, że znajdowała się w sąsiedztwie popularnej Pani Malkin i Gringotta. Na firmowej tablicy można było przeczytać „Studio DiGregorio". W oknie było kilka portretów, w tym młoda kobieta w długiej sukni w stylu wiktoriańskim. Jej włosy były czarne i kręcone, trzymała parasol nad głową. Uśmiechnęła się i pomachała Hermionie, dłonią obleczoną w rękawiczkę. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się, zdając sobie sprawę jak niezwykle realistycznie to wygląda.

Weszła do sklepu, a dzwonek zawieszony nad drzwiami zadzwonił. Wnętrze studia było wypełnione jeszcze większą liczbą portretów i wydawało się, że patrzą na nią z zaciekawieniem. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie do nich. Otyły, stary, łysiejący mężczyzna w okularach wyłonił się z zaplecza. Spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- Jak mogę pomóc, seniorita? - Zapytał Hermionę z silnym włoskim akcentem, które czyniły jego głos dość dojrzałym.

Obróciła się do niego i wyciągnęła rękę. - Nazywam się Hermiona Granger. Jestem nowo powołanym Dyrektorem Hogwartu.

Oczy starca zaświeciły się. - Ach, professore Granger, reputacja wyprzedza cię - wyciągnął rękę, przyciągnął jej do swych ust, składając na niej grzecznościowy pocałunek. - Jestem Franco DiGregorio. Co mogę dla pani zrobić? - Zapytał.

- Szanowny Panie, mam prośbę. Nie ma portretu Severusa Snape'a w moim biurze, a chciałabym to zmienić.

Cień emocji wypełnił oczy starca. - Chcesz, żebym namalował Severusa Snape'a?

Skinęła głową. - Oczywiście wszystko, co mam do zaoferowania to jego zdjęcia. Czy to wystarczy?

- Pozwól mi na nie rzucić okiem - poprosił Franco.

Wyjęła mały stos zdjęć z szaty i wręczyła je Franco. Przejrzał je szybko. Zdjęcie, na którym odwrócił się tyłem do Hermiony, teraz spoglądało z zaciekawieniem na artystę.

Franco uśmiechnął się, co spowodowało u Snape'a grymas niezadowolenia.

- Ach to będzie trudne, już to widzę! - Powiedział do zdjęcia. Odwrócił się z powrotem do Hermiony i skinął głową. - Te zdjęcia wystarczą. Pokazują mi wiele punktów widzenia na jego sylwetkę i rysy twarzy. Nie powinno być problemu.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się. - Jak długo zajmie panu wykonanie go, Panie DiGregorio?

- Oh, proszę, mów do mnie Franco - powiedział. - Powinno około sześciu tygodni.

- Proszę nie szczędzić wydatków. Hogwart szczyci się portretami byłych dyrektorów, a ja chcę, by ten był wyjątkowy, nawet bardziej, niż poprzednie.

Franco wyciągnął rękę i chwycił dłoń Hermiony po raz kolejny. - Nie martw się, Seniorita. Namaluje go tak, że wszyscy będą zachwyceni. Przynajmniej to mogę zrobić, po tym wszystkim!

Kiwając głową, Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego. - Widzę to już po innych pracach, mistrzu... Franco. Wiedziałam to w chwili, gdy zobaczyłam panią w witrynie, że to właściwe miejsce.

Franco skinął głową, nadal ściskając jej dłoń. - Ach, widzę, że ma pani oko do jakości. Zacznę portret jeszcze dzisiaj. Jak już mówiłem, powinien być gotowy w ciągu sześciu tygodni.

- Dziękuję. Wystarczy, że wyślesz do mnie sowę, gdy będzie gotowy, a ja zorganizuję jego transport do szkoły.

Franco uwolnił jej dłoń, ale od razu złapał jej ramię, kiedy odwróciła się, by wyjść. - Nie ma potrzeby. Sam go zawieszę.

- Dobrze, dziękuję raz jeszcze.

Po tym Hermiona opuściła małe studio, podekscytowana tym, co Franco DiGregorio stworzy.


	3. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2**

Franco DiGregorio był mistrzem. Malował już od przeszło stu lat i wiedział jak ożywić portret. Spojrzał na zdjęcie Severusa Snape'a, który w dalszym ciągu się na niego boczył. Wrócił z powrotem do własnej pracy, pociągnął pędzlem, by uwydatnić jego nos. Cofnął się trochę do tyłu i z aprobatą skinął głową. Portret był prawie gotowy. Severus Snape, ze swoimi kruczoczarnymi włosami i złowrogim spojrzeniem, przypatrywał się mu. Trzeba było sześciu tygodni, aby dotrzeć do tego punktu. Jeszcze tylko kilka pociągnięć pędzlem i obraz będzie gotowy. Wtedy, Franco będzie mógł rzucić zaklęcie, które ożywi portret.

Spojrzenie wróciło do, marszczącego brwi, zdjęcia Snape'a. Skrzywił się.

– Słuchaj, professore – powiedział do fotografii z płynnym włoskim akcentem. – Będziesz musiał zrobić więcej niż tylko się krzywić, jeśli chcesz, żeby ten portret wyszedł dobrze. Muszę zobaczyć wszystkie twoje emocje, nie tylko te negatywne.

Snape obraził się i skrzyżował ręce.

Franco wzruszył ramionami. – Wybór należy do ciebie. Jeśli chcesz, by portret naprawdę odzwierciedlał ciebie, będziesz musiał pokazać mi, kim jesteś. W przeciwnym razie magia tylko wyczaruje marną reprodukcję. Nie chcesz tego, professore?

Severus skinął, ale wciąż marszczył brwi.

– Tak, wiem. Nie uśmiechałeś się w prawdziwym życiu. Wiem też, że byłeś szpiegiem i, prawdopodobnie, nie mogłeś się uśmiechać, inaczej byłbyś zabity. Ej! Ale to, że pokażesz mi jak się uśmiechasz lub kilka innych pozytywnych emocji nie oznacza, że twoje zdjęcie będzie szczęśliwe przez cały czas. To po prostu pomoże uzyskać bardziej kompletny obraz tego, kim naprawdę jesteś... mam na myśli, byłeś.

Snape krzywił się do niego jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym jego usta wygięły się w coś, co, jak przypuszczał Franco, było uśmiechem. Wyglądało to na wymuszone, był spięty.

– Cóż, to zaczynajmy. Jak się śmiejesz?

Severus skrzywił się ponownie.

– Powiem ci żart. Jak nazywasz Puchona z jedną komórką mózgową?

Severus uniósł brwi w zapytaniu.

– Zdolniacha.

To wywołało prawdziwy uśmiech u Severusa Snape'a.

– Ach, bardzo dobrze. O, to jeszcze jeden. Dlaczego Professore Snape stoi na drodze?

Severus zmrużył oczy.

– By nikt nie mógł powiedzieć, po której jest stronie.

Tym razem dowcip zadziałał i Franco zobaczył, jak śmieje się Severus Snape. Był zdumiony jak bardzo rozświetliło to jego twarz. Franco natychmiast zaczął dodawać kolejne muśnięcia pędzlem do swojego dzieła.

Pół godziny później, artysta usiadł ponownie i spojrzał na portret. Jego oczy biegały od fotografii do obrazu. Przerzucił kolejne zdjęcie i porównał. Kiedy zrobił to, ze wszystkimi czterema fotografiami, skinął głową sam do siebie.

– Gotowe.

Wstał i podszedł do biblioteczki, wyciągając z niej cienką książkę. Czar ożywiający portret był skomplikowany i należało go rzucić właściwie. Franco cytował go za każdym razem, prosto z książki. Wyniki zawsze były spektakularne.

Nawet gdyby wypowiadał to zaklęcie setki razy, to i tak znalazłby czas, by przeczytać cały ten rozdział raz jeszcze.

_Aby__zaczarować obraz, należy bardzo precyzyjnie wypowiedzieć inkantacje. Nawet najmniejszy błąd w wymowie może spowodować, że zaklęcie się nie powiedzie. Ćwicz to zaklęcie, aby zapewnić sobie sukces._

_Dare__vita at non cor ad hic effigies._ – Daj temu portretowi życie, lecz nie duszę.

Franco wyciągnął różdżkę i w ciszy zaczął ćwiczyć inkantację oraz ruchy różdżki. Powtórzył to kilka razy, zanim był gotowy. Spojrzał na portret Snape'a.

– Czy jesteś gotowy, signore? – Spytał z ciężkim włoskim akcentem. – No cóż, musisz być, bo ja jestem.

Podniósł różdżkę i, wymawiając zaklęcie, zaczął wykonywać odpowiednie ruchy.

_– __Dare vita at..._

W tym momencie na zaplecze wleciała sowa, zaskakując go. Zawahał się, tracąc wątek. Jednak natychmiast go odzyskał i, wykonując odpowiedni ruch różdżką, dokończył zaklęcie.

– _Cor ad hic effigies_! –Wykrzyknął rzucając zaklęcie. Złoty promień wystrzelił z jego różdżki i dosięgnął obrazu. Franco, kiedy opuścił różdżkę, zmarszczył brwi. Teraz wiedział, że pozostawienie otwartych drzwi do jego prywatnego studia, kiedy czarował portret, nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Sowa rozproszyła go i miał nadzieję, że zaklęcie zostało rzucone prawidłowo. Jeśli nie, będzie musiał od początku malować kolejny obraz: jedno złe zaklęcie i portret zostanie zniszczony, nigdy nie będzie mógł być zaczarowany.

Podszedł do portretu i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Nadal otaczała go magia zaklęcia, powoli nadając mu kolory. Wreszcie, całe złote światło wchłonęło się i Severus poruszył oczami. Rozejrzał się na boki.

– Co się dzieje? – Zapytał ostrożnie.

– Ach, myślałem, że popełniłem błąd, professore! Wygląda na to, że wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno! Witamy ponownie w świecie czarodziejów!

Severus zmrużył oczy. – Co to ma znaczyć?

– Namalowałem cię. Jesteś portretem do powieszenia w biurze dyrektora Hogwartu.

– Ale ... Właśnie byłem pod drzewem ... czytałem. Co zrobiłeś?

Franco spojrzał na portret z ciekawością. Nigdy wcześniej obraz nie posiadał wiedzy o tym, co działo się z nim po śmierci.

– Rzuciłem urok, aby cię ożywić. Mówisz, że byłeś pod drzewem? Być może to wspomnienie z poprzedniego życia?

Severus przymknął oczy. – Nie, ty kretynie. Czytałem pod drzewem. Robiłem to, od czasu, kiedy umarłem. Niesamowity relaks, nie mieć z nikim do czynienia. Teraz mnie tutaj przywołałeś i będę musiał… rozmawiać z ludźmi.

Franco spojrzał na obraz z niepokojem. Być może coś się stało, gdy rzucał zaklęcie, jakieś dziwne połączenie czynników, które dało temu portretowi nieco więcej wiedzy i świadomości niż tym, które wcześniej stworzył. Mimo to, obraz robił to, co powinien robić, był lustrzanym odbiciem zachowania Severusa Snape'a.

– Trochę więcej samoświadomości nie zaszkodzi – mruknął do siebie.

Odeślij mnie z powrotem – zażądał Snape.

– Przykro mi, professore. Nie mogę tego zrobić. Raz dodane elementy twojej osobowości, które są w portrecie, nie mogą zostać usunięte.

Severus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. – Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, że utknąłem w tej małej ramce na zawsze?

– Cóż, nie jest taka znowu niewielka. Trzydzieści centymetrów na sto dwadzieścia…

– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak jest duża. To nie jest usprawiedliwienie. Chcę z niej wyjść!

Franco uśmiechnął się. – Ach, kiedy już zawieszę cię na właściwym miejscu w Hogwarcie, będziesz mógł wędrować po całym zamek z portretu na portret.

– Czy będę w stanie czytać pod drzewem? – Zapytał Severus zgryźliwie.

Franco wzruszył ramionami. – Jestem pewien, że możesz znaleźć drzewo na jednym z obrazów i książki też. Istnieje wiele obrazów z regałami. I jest też obraz biblioteki w bibliotece.

– Nie jestem zainteresowany wyimaginowanymi książkami! Chcę czytać prawdziwe!

Franco ponownie wzruszył ramionami. – Dla ciebie będą realne. Będziesz mógł je zdejmować i czytać tak, jakby były prawdziwe.

Severus wydawał się nieco uspokojony. – Ile minęło, odkąd zginąłem? – Zapytał.

– Dwadzieścia lat professore.

Severus zmrużył oczy. – Dwadzieścia lat? – wypluł z siebie. – McGonagall postanowiła złożyć zamówienie teraz, po dwudziestu latach?

– Dyrektorem nie jest professore McGonagall, signore.

– Kto zatem nim jest? – wyrzucił przez zaciśnięte zęby. Uniósł rękę i ucisnął grzbiet nosa, czekając na złe wieści.

– Hermiona Granger, signiore.

Severus potrząsnął głową, cały czas, uciskając nos coraz mocniej i mocniej. – Przeniosłeś mnie z nieba do piekła – mruknął w końcu.


	4. Rozdział 3

**Rozdział 3**

Hermiona Granger, niecierpliwiąc się, stała przed swoim gabinetem. Franco DiGregorio przybył, by zawiesić obraz profesora Snape'a i czekała aż skończy. Nie musiała jednak długo czekać i wkrótce zobaczyła, jak schodzi po schodach z uśmiechem na twarzy.

– Jest gotowy, Signorina Granger. Ale nie w humorze, od kiedy został ożywiony. Gdybym był na twoim miejscu, uważałbym na to, co mówię.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i uścisnęła dłoń Franco. – Dziękuję, Franco. Doceniam ciężką pracę, jaką włożyłeś. Nie mogę się doczekać aż go zobaczę.

Artysta energicznie potrząsnął jej dłonią i dał całusa w policzek. – Pamiętaj, professore, za każdym razem, kiedy będzie potrzebny obraz dla Hogwartu lub jakikolwiek inny, jestem do dyspozycji.

Hermiona skinęła głową, gdy Franco uwolnił jej rękę i weszła na pierwszy stopień, a schody uniosły ją do jej biura. Była podniecona i zdenerwowana. Wchodząc, spojrzała ponad swoim fotelem. Był tam. Jej oddech ugrzązł w gardle, kiedy się mu przyjrzała. To był on od czubka haczykowatego nosa, po czarne włosy. Franco naprawdę świetnie uchwycił Severusa Snape'a. Nawet jego grymas był na swoim miejscu.

– Co się gapisz? – warknął Severus.

– Witamy z powrotem, profesorze – powiedziała z respektem.

Severus prychnął. – Dlaczego niby jestem tu mile widziany, Granger? Czy nie zatańczyłaś na moim grobie po wojnie?

Spojrzała na niego wściekła. – Oczywiście, że nie. Jeśli już musisz wiedzieć płakałam na twoim pogrzebie i co roku, w twoje urodziny, składam bukiet kwiatów na twoim grobie!

Na twarzy Snape'a odbił się wyraz czystego szoku, jednak szybko został zastąpiony przez dobrze znany grymas.

– Być może, ale nie jestem w nastroju, by cieszyć się z twojego powitania – warknął.

Hermiona dziwiła się realnością mężczyzny przed nią. Jeśli nie patrzyłaby na obraz, przysięgłaby, że Severus Snape żyje i jest tak zrzędliwy, jak zawsze. To wywołało uśmiech na jej ustach.

– Co cię tak śmieszy? – Severus zażądał odpowiedzi tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

– Przepraszam, nie śmieję się z ciebie. Po prostu pan DiGregorio. wykonał wspaniałą pracę i gdybym nie wiedziała lepiej, powiedziałbym, że pan wciąż żyje.

Severus odchrząknął na to. – Przepraszam, że musze cię rozczarować, ale z tego co zrozumiałem, nie żyje już od dwudziestu lat.

Uśmiech Hermiony zbladł. – To prawda – powiedziała cicho.

– Panno Granger…

– Proszę pana, jestem teraz dyrektorem, tak jak pan kiedyś. Proszę się zwracać do mnie, jak do profesora lub używając mojego imienia.

– Oczekujesz, że będę używał tego długiego imienia w odniesieniu do ciebie?

– I mówi to mężczyzna, który ma własne przezwisko?

Uśmiechnął się na to. Hermiona była dość zaskoczona, tym że go prawdopodobnie bawi.

– Hermiono.

Uniosła brwi. – Czy mogę mówić do ciebie Severus, czy raczej nadal mam używać zwrotu "profesor", kiedy zwracam się do ciebie?

Severus spojrzał na nią, jakby był zdziwiony tym, że daje mu możliwość wyboru.

– Ile masz lat, Hermiono? Na pewno nie wyglądasz jak ta mała dziewczynka, którą pamiętam z ręką machającą w powietrzu przez cały czas.

Hermiona zarumieniła się. – Mam trzydzieści osiem lat.

Skinął jej krótko głowa. – I już nie jesteś moim uczniem, prawda?

Przytaknęła.

– Więc możesz mówić do mnie Severus.

Promienny uśmiech rozświetlił jej twarz. – Dziękuję. I jak już mówiłam... Witamy z powrotem, Severusie. Przykro mi, że trwało to tak długo, nim zdecydowano się zrobić dla ciebie portret. Minerwa... cóż, była bardzo zajęta prowadzeniem szkoły, a artysta, który...

– Nie ... Hermiono. To jej nie usprawiedliwia. Nie chciała mi wybaczyć. Rozumiem.

Hermiona gwałtownie potrząsnęła głową. – Nie, to nie tak.

– Profesor Granger, nie jestem głupi. Teraz, jeśli skończysz ględzić o tym, jak to cudownie, że mnie widzisz, kiedy ja jestem tutaj zamknięty, zastanowię się jak wydostać się z tego cholernego więzienia…

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem. – Cholernego więzienia? – zapytała z niedowierzaniem.

Severus wskazał na siebie. – Ta rama. Ogranicza przestrzeń za mną. – Jego ręka wystrzeliła w tył, wskazując wygodne krzesło, na którym siedział, stół i książkę obok niego. Tylko to znajdowało się na portrecie. – Ten idiota, który go namalował, oczywiście uznał, że mogę się poczuć przytłoczony krzesłem i stołem. Nie pomyślał, by namalować coś więcej w tym pokoju... o nie. Tylko to przeklęte krzesło i książkę, którą przeczytałem już trzy razy, od kiedy tu jestem.

Hermiona nie bardzo wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

– I ciemnozielone… tło. Dlaczego mam patrzeć na ciemną zieleń przez całą wieczność?

– Mogę go przemalować na czerwono – zażartowała Hermiona.

Severus uśmiechnął się szyderczo. – Bardzo zabawne. Założę się, że nie byłabyś taka mądra, gdybyś sama skończyła na obrazie. Spodziewałem się czegoś więcej, po _najbystrzejszejczarownicy swojego pokolenia_.

Jego komentarz zawierał tyle złośliwości, co niegdyś. Jad, w tym niskim głosie, przeniknął ja na wskroś, studząc jej dobrą wole w stosunku do niego. Zmrużyła oczy patrząc na niego.

– W porządku. Jeśli nie lubisz swojego portretu, jak najbardziej możesz go opuścić. Jesteś wolny i możesz przemieszczać się na inne portrety. – Jej głos był szorstki, a spojrzenie oskarżycielskie.

Severus zamrugał. Skinął jej, a następnie odwrócił się i zniknął. Hermiona wpatrywała się w zielone tło i puste krzesło obite skórą. Zastanawiała się, czy decyzja o należytym uhonorowaniu Severusa Snape, ma na celu uprzykrzenie jej życia.

Potrząsnęła głową, skierowała się do biurka i usiadła. Naprawdę nie miała czasu martwić się tym teraz. Nowy semestr nie będzie na nią czekał. Miała wiele do zrobienia.

Severus wyślizgnął się z ramy i znalazł na zewnątrz gabinetu dyrektora, naprzeciwko gargulca. Objął wzrokiem otoczenie. Stał przy stawie patrząc na trzy łabędzie, które pływały majestatycznie po wodzie. Na lewo od stawu znajdowała się ogromna wierzba.

– Ach, wreszcie – mruknął Severus do siebie. – To jest odpowiednie drzewo, by czytać pod nim. Ciekawe, dlaczego nie zauważyłem tego obrazu wcześniej?

Jego oczy studiowały duży pień drzewa, podziwiając malowidło. – Prawdopodobnie dlatego, że zawsze koncentrowałem się na jak najszybszym dotarciu do Dumblere'a lub na tych przerażające rzeczach o których mi mówił.

Nie miał też ochoty analizować w myślach swojej kadencji jako dyrektora i powodów, dla których wtedy nigdy nie zauważył, tego obrazu.

Przeszedł wzdłuż brzegu stawu i podszedł do drzewa. Czuł korę. Czuł, jakby to naprawdę był, pień drzewa. Sięgnął, by pochwycić liście na jednej z gałęzi. To było takie realne.

– Przynajmniej mam coś, co wydaje się prawdziwe, może uda mi się jakoś znieść to piekło – mruknął do siebie.

Rozglądając się wokół, dostrzegł ptaka lecącego w oddali. To był miły akcent.

– Ale muszę mieć coś do czytania. Coś z biblioteki.

To było dziwne, ale Severus po prostu instynktownie wiedział, jak przechodzić z obrazu na obraz. Zastanawiał się, czy zaklęcie DiGregorio dało mu taką wiedzę. Był z tego zadowolony, ponieważ nie był w nastroju by wskoczyć na obraz, którego nie miał zamiaru, kiedykolwiek, odwiedzać. Dreszcz przeszył go na myśl o Grubej Damie. Może nigdy nie wpadnie na nią w wieczności, na czas, w którym był tu uwięziony. Jeśli Trelawney była zła w świecie rzeczywistym, Gruba Dama może być dziesięć razy gorsza. Była znana z rozwiązłości i, wszystkie obrazy o tym mamrotały, rzucania się na innych namalowanych mężczyzn.

Severus szybko pojawił się na obrazie w bibliotece. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozumiał, dlaczego biblioteka miała tutaj takie malowidło, ale teraz był bardzo wdzięczny za to, że istnieje. Być może, głównym powodem, było właśnie zapewnienie rozrywki portretom w ich wolnym czasie.

Skierował się do Działu zakazanego. Uśmiechnął się, gdy go obszedł. Wydawało się, że jest tutaj znacznie więcej książek niż w Dziale zakazanym w "prawdziwym" obszarze biblioteki.

Kiedy to do niego dotarło, jego palce przesuwały się po niektórych zakurzonych tekstach. Były tu, nie tylko, wszystkie teksty jakie kiedykolwiek znajdowały się w bibliotece, ale nawet te, które zostały z niej usunięte z jakiegoś powodu, jak również wiele innych.

Jego dłoń zatrzymała się na jednym z zakurzonych tomów: „Eliksiry i zaklęcia sprzed czasów Merlina". Zmarszczył brwi, kiedy ściągnął ją z półki i ostrożnie otworzył, wertując stare kartki. Zamknął książkę, stuknął w okładkę palcem i zniknął, kierując się do swojego drzewa.


	5. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

Hermiona była zaskoczona, bo minął cały dzień, a ona w ogóle nie widziała Severusa Snape'a. Była tak zajęta stosem papierkowej roboty, że oddała się temu całkowicie, nie bardzo mając czas, by zastanowić się nad tym niedostępnym i zrzędliwym, mężczyzną. Przeglądając dokumenty, nie zauważyła, że Severus wślizgnął się w swoją ramę. Odchrząknął.

Hermiona uniosła głowę, lekko rozbawiona tym, że domaga się od niej uwagi. Spojrzała za siebie ze zdziwieniem zauważając, że on w ogóle na nią nie patrzy, pogrążony w jakiejś lekturze.

– Czy potrzeba ci czegoś? – zapytała Hermiona.

Leniwie przeniósł na nią wzrok. – Nie.

– Odchrząknąłeś, myślałam, że…

Wrócił do książki, skutecznie ją ignorując. Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. Potem odchrząknęła. Nie spojrzał na nią. Westchnęła zirytowana i wróciła do dokumentów. Układała list do Rady Nadzorczej z prośbą o zwiększenie dotacji na nowy sprzęt dla drużyn Quidditcha. Obecne miotły nie były w szczególnie tragicznym stanie, ale zgodnie z zapiskami Minerwy, nie były wymieniane od ośmiu lat. Najwyższy czas, by to zrobić.

Niestety, słowa rozmazywały się na pergaminie, a cyfry wydawały się stapiać w jedno. Hermiona uświadomiła sobie, że mruży oczy z frustracji z powodu opryskliwego zachowania Snape'a. Jego wrogość w stosunku do niej powodowała, że nie mogła zająć się natychmiast swoja pracą, ponieważ wszystko, o czym była w stanie myśleć, to brak jego szacunku w stosunku do niej. Wreszcie, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, uniosła głowę i odwróciła się w stronę portretu.

– Wiesz… – zaczęła – mógłbyś spróbować być trochę milszy.

– Nie, nie mógłbym.

– Tak, mógłbyś.

– Zmuś mnie.

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi. – Co powiedziałeś?

Snape pochylił się i spojrzał wprost na nią. – Powiedziałem... zmuś mnie.

Hermiona najeżyła się. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jesteś portretem? Twoje gniewne spojrzenia i metody zastraszania nie mają, nawet w połowie, takiej mocy jak kiedyś.

– Tak, ale wciąż mają to coś. Władzę. Czyż nie, Hermiono? – zapytał drwiąco.

Hermiona poczuła dreszcz przechodzący ją od czubka głowy po palce u stóp. Tembr jego głosu wywoływał ciarki, które przebiegały wzdłuż kręgosłupa, a wszystko, co robił prowokowało ją. Zwęziła oczy.

– Zapominasz się, Severusie, mam różdżkę, a ty nie.

– Możliwe, ale to ja jestem biegły w magii bezróżdżkowej – wymruczał i po raz kolejny przeszył ją dreszcz.

_Merlinie, opanuj się!_ – pomyślała.

Starała się wziąć w garść. Patrząc na Severusa jeszcze bardziej zmrużyła oczy.

– Będziesz się zachowywać albo pożałujesz – powiedziała ostrzegawczo.

Wysunął się tak, że znalazł się na krawędzi fotela. – Będę robił to, co zechcę – zadrwił. – Jestem martwy, nie odpowiadam przed nikim, a zwłaszcza przed takim kujonem jak ty!

Hermiona wstała, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. – To jest mój gabinet, moja szkoła sir i będziesz odnosił się do mnie z szacunkiem w obrębie jej murów! Oratio innuo confuto!

Jasno niebieski promień wystrzelił z różdżki prosto w pierś Severusa. Rzucone zaklęcie wbiło go z powrotem w fotel. Moment później, znalazł się w pierwotnym położeniu.

– Dlaczego ty... – jego usta nagle sie zamknęły. – Ty ... – znowu jego usta się zamknęły. Wygiął je szyderczo, ukazując krzywe zęby. – Co mi zrobiłaś?

Spojrzała na niego zadowolona z siebie. – To tylko małe zaklęcie, które zapewni, że będziesz się zachowywał, kiedy będziesz się do mnie zwracał.

Wstał i odbił się o niewidzialny mur, którym był jego portret. – Zdejmij je! – warknął.

Pokręciła głową. – Nie, nie sądzę abym to zrobiła.

Po czym, odwróciła się i wyszła z gabinetu.

– Granger! – Snape zawołał za nią. – Granger, wracaj tutaj i usuń ten czar, albo mmph…

Hermiona zachichotała, gdy oddalała się od gabinetu. Było coś niezwykle satysfakcjonującego w sprowadzeniu Severusa Snape'a do parteru.

Wyszła tylko na trochę. Po pierwsze, miała sporo do zrobienia, po drugie była ciekawa, co powie jej Severus, po tym jak go tak zostawiła. Weszła ponownie do gabinetu, usiadła wygodnie i wyszczerzyła się do portretu.

Severus spojrzał na nią. – Usuń ten czar, natychmiast, profesor Granger.

Hermiona spoważniała. – Przykro mi, Severusie i... nie zrobię tego. Oczywistym jest to, że mnie nie lubisz, ale tak jak powiedziałam już wcześniej, nie będziesz mnie obrażał w moim gabinecie – odwróciła się i spojrzała na Fineasa Nigellusa Blacka. – To samo tyczy się pana, profesorze Black. Żadnych przytyków na temat szlam, dopóki ja jestem tu dyrektorką, inaczej spotka cię taki sam los jak profesora Snape'a.

Black odchrząknął i natychmiast opuścił swoją ramę. Dumbledore zachichotał na swoim portrecie, za co zarobił mordercze spojrzenie Severusa, ten obrócił się w jej stronę, skrzywił i zmrużył oczy.

– Jesteś mmph! – powiedział Severus złowieszczo.

Hermiona nie mogła się powstrzymać i zachichotała. Próbował ulżyć swojej wściekłości, a jego niezdolność do obrażenia jej była tak komiczna.

– Usunę klątwę, kiedy już udowodnisz, że potrafisz się zachować – powiedziała do Severusa.

– Mmph, profesor mmph Granger!

Hermiona potrząsnęła głową. – Chciałabym mieć więcej czasu, by poświęcić go na słuchanie prób oczerniania mnie Severusie, ale mam wiele do zrobienia.

Obróciła sie do niego plecami, usiadła i zajęła się papierkowa robotą. Przez pewien czas panowała cisza, zakłócana tylko odgłosem skrzypienia jej pióra na papierze.

– Nad czym pracujesz? – zapytał Severus po dłuższej chwili.

Hermiona odwróciła się nieznacznie tak, żeby widzieć jego portret. – To petycja do Rady Nadzorczej o dofinansowanie. Próbuję ich przekonać, że nowe miotły do Quidditcha są koniecznością.

Severus westchnął. – Oni na to nie pójdą. Rada jest bardzo skąpa, jeśli chodzi o fundusze dla Hogwartu. Pomimo faktu, że większość z nich to fanatycy Quidditcha, nie są w stanie dostrzec sensownego powodu, by dać jakieś środki na poza programowe zajęcia, takie jak sport.

Hermiona przygryzła pióro. – Minęło dwadzieścia lat. Uważasz, że obecna rada nadal będzie tak sztywna, jeśli chodzi o podział funduszy?

– Czy członkowie rady są zamożni? – zapytał Severus.

Hermiona skinęła głową. – Większość z nich to rody czystej krwi z ogromnymi majątkami.

Severus spojrzał w dół i pochwycił jej spojrzenie. – Oni nie gromadzą swoich bogactw po to, by je wydawać lekkomyślnie. Są sknerami. Musisz mieć bardzo dobre argumenty, żeby ich przekonać.

Hermiona się zachmurzyła i spojrzał na pergamin. – Przypuszczam, iż fakt, że stare miotły mają przynajmniej osiem lat nie zagra na ich uczuciach.

Severus zaśmiał się nieznacznie, co spowodowało, że Hermiona spojrzała na niego ponownie. Była pewna, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszała jak ten mężczyzna się śmieje. Dźwięk był raczej miły.

– Rada nie ma uczuć. Musisz odwołać się do ich dumy.

– Jak to zrobić? – Zapytała Hermiona, będąc w rozterce.

– Jak dużo ich dzieci lub wnuków tu uczęszcza?

Zastanowiła się chwilę. – Każdego.

– To jest klucz.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do niego konspiracyjnie. – Jeśli ich ukochane dzieci zostaną pozbawione wygranej z powodu starych mioteł, uczniowie i ich rodziny będą zawstydzeni. Członkowie Rady reprezentują wszystkie domy, więc jeden dom nie można mieć lepszego wyposażenia niż inny. Severusie, to jest genialne!

Odwracając sie szybko, Hermiona pochwyciła inny pergamin i zaczęła przeformułowywać list do Rady Nadzorczej. Nie zauważyła zaskoczonego spojrzenia Severusa, na jej głośny okrzyk radości.

Severus usiadł pod swoim drzewem, czytając. Chciał nacieszyć się widokiem. Ten portret stał się jego ulubionym miejscem w zamku. Zupełna cisza, otoczenie wydawało się utrzymywać z dala szum z zewnątrz, tak, by mógł się skoncentrować.

Opierał się plecami o drzewo, a na ugiętych nogach trzymał książkę. Z prawej strony obrazu był mały strumień, który kończył swój żywot w stawie. Szemranie pędzącej wody dawało mu ukojenie. Spojrzał, z uśmiechem na twarzy, na łabędzie pływające z gracją wokół stawu.

– Tutaj jesteś! – Zawołała Hermiona. – Szukałam cię na górze, ale oczywiście cię tam nie było. Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że Rada Nadzorcza zatwierdziła mój wniosek o nowe miotły. Naprawdę muszę ci podziękować. – Patrzyła na obraz, podziwiając krajobraz. – Podoba ci się ten obraz, prawda?

Severus wywrócił oczami, zirytowany zakłócaniem jego spokoju. – Oczywiście, że mi się podoba, ty mmph mmph! – Skrzywił się na niemożność powiedzenia tego, co naprawdę czuje. Wygiął brwi wpatrując się z wyrzutem w Hermionę.

– O, nie! – ostrzegła – nie ma mowy, nie odwrócę zaklęcia. Oczywiście nadal nie masz zamiaru być dla mnie miły?

– To miało działać tylko w twoim biurze! – warknął.

Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami. – Klątwa nie rozpoznaje miejsc, tylko zachowanie.

– Jesteś… mmp! Psiakrew, kobieto to śmieszne.

Hermiona skinęła głową, a jej głos stał się bardziej poważny i... sarkastyczny.

– Wiem, profesorze Snape. Można by pomyśleć, że będziesz dorosły na tyle, by nie używać wulgaryzmów, gdy zwracasz sie do mnie – wzruszyła ramionami – Ile masz lat? Och tak, trzydzieści osiem, prawda?

Severus wstał, zrzucając książkę z kolan. Obszedł staw, tak, by znaleźć sie na krawędzi obrazu. Jego pięści były zaciśnięte i wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar ją uderzyć.

– Za kogo się uważasz, że odzywasz się do mnie w taki sposób?

Zmierzyła go chłodnym spojrzeniem. – Wiem, kim jestem, Severusie Snape. Jestem dyrektorką tej szkoły, a nie dzieckiem, które dygocze ze strachu, kiedy na nie spojrzysz. Jestem kobietą, która jest w twoim wieku i zasługuje na twój szacunek. Jeśli nie zmienisz swojego zachowania, to zmusi cię do tego zaklęcie. A teraz dorośnij!

– Ja też nie jestem już dzieckiem! Nie możesz traktować mnie w ten sposób! – Zawołał z oburzeniem.

– Kiedy zaczniesz zachowywać się jak dorosły, a nie jak zepsuty nastolatek, to pomyślę o usunięciu zaklęcia.

Furia przepełniła Severusa. Jak śmiała tak do niego mówić. Ze złości trzęsły mu się ręce.

– Wiesz – mówiła dalej, nie zważając na to, że jego gniew rośnie. – Pomyślałam, że może jesteś tak gburowaty z powodu wojny. Wyidealizowałam cię do roli bohatera, który musiał grać, ale myliłam się. Jesteś po prostu draniem!

– Dlaczego jesteś tak bezcz…mmph! – Wściekłość w nim buzowała, sięgnął w jej stronę. Złapał ją za szaty i pociągnął w górę tak, że znalazła się obok niego, jego nos dotykał jej.

– Jak śmiesz mnie osądzać? – patrzył na nią wilkiem.

Oczy Hermiony otworzyły się szeroko, kiedy z trudem uwolniła się z jego uścisku. Severus rozejrzał się, nie wiedząc, dlaczego wyglądała na tak przerażoną. Była tuż przed nim... w obrazie.


End file.
